Back to the Future IV: The Alternate Story
by AK1028
Summary: What happens when both Marty and Annie are stuck back in 1956 with 1956 Doc, Lorraine, and George? And, oh yeah, Biff wants to kill them both? All hell brakes loose and a can of worms opens, that's what happens! Rated T for swearing. Based on my 'Back to the Future Part III: The Alternate Ending' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Prologue

**Back to the Future IV: The Alternate Story**

October 27, 1985

3:45 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

It was a few hours after the time experiment according to Marty and he had been to some pretty interesting times. One that stuck out in my head was that horror world of Hell Valley. Marty had taken me to the train tracks where I saw the parts of the De Lorean.

I stated, "You're right. There isn't much left. I can't believe that Doc actually built a time machine...and out of a De Lorean no less!"

Marty smirked and replied, "Well, Doc figured that if you are going to make a time machine, why not do it with some style?"

I smirked back at him and responded, "Style? You call a De Lorean style? Doc needs to have his eyes checked."

Marty laughed at my joke but his face fell when he found a picture of Doc in 1885, in front of a clock.

Marty told me, sadly, "Doc is never coming back, Annie. I'm sure am going to miss him."

I put my hand on his shoulder and responded, "Yeah, me too."

Marty wrapped me into him and just then, the gates went down and the bells started going off. We both looked down the tracks and saw no train coming.

We asked at the same time, "What the hell?"

Just then, three sonic booms forced both of us down to the ground.

I heard a familiar voice calling our names, "Marty, Annie!"

When I was finally able to open my eyes, I saw a giant steam train. Marty and I both saw Doc.

"Doc," we said in unison.

* * *

**Doc's POV**

I smiled at Marty but there was someone there with him that was hoping to see. Annie. Maybe, just maybe...

I told them, "Marty, Annie! It runs on steam!"

Marty and Annie were both in shock.

I opened the door and said, "Meet the family." Clara came over. I pointed to her and said, "Clara you know."

Clara smiled and waved at the two of them and greeted, "Hello, Marty! It's nice to meet you, Annie!"

Marty smiled and replied, "Ma'am!"

Annie smiled as well and added, "It's nice to meet you too, ma'am!"

Jules and Verne came over and I pointed at Jules first saying, "And these are our boys, Jules." I pointed to Verne now and added, "And Verne."

Marty smiled and replied, "Doc, you had me worried! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Annie nodded and added, "I thought the same thing!"

I smiled at the two of them and stated, "Well, I didn't want you two to worry about me and I had to come back for Einstein." Clara gave me the wrapped up picture and I added, "Oh and this is for you, Marty."

I gave it to Marty and he un-wrapped it. He saw the picture of us taken at the new clock the night of the dance.

Marty smiled at it and commented, "It's great, Doc!"

Annie smiled and told me, "Oh, Doc! You've should've seen Marty earlier! He totally blew him off when Needles called Marty _'chicken'_. It was amazing!"

I smiled at this great news and responded, "That means that the future is secure now. It has not been written yet so make it a good one-both of you."

Marty wrapped Annie up into him and replied, "We will, Doc."

I wanted to ask Marty how he realized that he loved Annie but that was a question for another day.

I turned to my family and told them, "Boys, get strapped in!"

Clara strapped them in and I closed the door of the train.

Annie asked, "Where you going now, Doc?"

Marty added, "Back to the future?"

I shook my head and responded, "Nope, already been there."

With that, they both waved goodbye to us and I flicked the flying circuits on. As the train lifted off into the sky, we took off into the time stream. I hated leaving my best friends behind but we weren't ready to live in the twentieth century just yet. And yet was the operate word here.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. November 4, 1985 2:25 pm

November 4, 1985

2:25 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

Annie and I were walking to our next class together, hand-in-hand.

I looked at her and commented, "I can't believe tomorrow is the 5th of November and Doc isn't going to be here to celebrate it with us."

Annie smiled and stated, "Well, at least Doc is happy with Clara and the boys. You've got to look at it that way, Marty."

I smiled at her and replied, coyly, "The only thing I'm looking at is how pretty you look."

Annie blushed at my compliment and responded, "Oh, Marty. You're sweet."

I turned to her and tried to kiss her but Mr. Strickland intervened.

He commented, "No public displays of affections in the hall, McFly and Baines!"

I let go of Annie and rubbed the back of my neck, nervously. Annie rolled her eyes.

I joked, "You sure know how to ruin a nice moment, Mr. Strickland."

Mr. Strickland rolled his eyes and hissed, "You've got a real attitude problem, McFly. You're a slacker and so is your cousin/girlfriend. Slackers! All of you!"

With that, Mr. Strickland walked away from us.

Annie asked, joking, "Was he like that back in 1955?"

I nodded and answered, "Oh, you have no idea."

She laughed at my answer and we went down the hall to our next class. We had an easy time convincing everyone that I dating Jen because of bad dreams and that was all because of the time traveling Doc and I did affected everyone's dreams, including mine and Annie's.

I turned to her and asked, "Annie, are you still having those dreams?"

She nodded and answered, "Yeah but none relating to Hell Valley."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. So far, my secret of what happened between us was staying dead and buried in 1985-A.

Annie turned to me and asked, "Marty, are you okay? You're acting so strange."

I smiled at her and answered, "I'm still having dreams, too but mostly of Doc being shot by those terrorists and Mad Dog Tannen."

Which was true but it wasn't the whole truth. I was also dreaming of when Annie died in my arms. I got to my locker and opened it. A letter dropped out and I picked it up. On the envelope were three initials: ELB. Annie and I both gasped at the same time.

Annie hissed, "Damn it, Marty! Open it!"

I quickly opened the envelope and took out the letter. I read it aloud, _"Dear Marty and Annie, I have some wonderful news and I was hoping that you could meet me at Lone Pine Mall at 11:00 p.m. tonight. I'll see you then! Your friend in time and always, Doc."_

I smiled as did Annie and stated, "Yes, we're going to see Doc again!"

Annie joked, "Watch it Marty. You might bust."

I smirked at her and replied, "Don't you wish."

Annie smirked back at me and responded, "Well, come on. We've got a lot to do before 11:00 p.m."

I nodded and we headed towards her house. I couldn't wait to see Doc again and I knew Annie felt the same way.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Deja Vue

November 4, 1985

10:59 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

Later on that day, Marty and I were at Lone Pine Mall, waiting for Doc.

Marty turned to me and asked, "I wonder where the hell Doc is?"

I shrugged and looked at my watch. It became 11:00 p.m. and three sonic booms caught my attention. Marty grabbed me and pulled me into him. I closed my eyes, bracing for the worse. It felt weird being in Marty's arms but I have learned to love it.

I heard a calling out our names, "Marty, Annie!"

I opened my eyes and saw a De Lorean.

Marty still had me in his arms and breathed, "It can't be."

I smiled and joked, "Uh, Marty. I'm safe now. You can let go of me."

Marty quickly let go of me and said, "Oh, sorry Annie."

I blushed at him and said, "I'm not."

Doc got out of the De Lorean and commented, "It's great to see you two!"

He ran over and hugged us silly. Marty went over to the De Lorean after Doc let go of us.

Marty stated, "I can't believe that you rebuilt the De Lorean!"

Doc smiled at the two of us explained, "Of course I did! That way, in case one of the time machines is stolen, we have one to fall back on."

I smiled and said, "Sweet."

He turned to us and added, "I need your help. Clara and I are coming back here to the twentieth century soon and we were hoping that you could help us find a place…." He looked up and turned white as a ghost. He said his voice close to a whisper, "Oh my God. They found me again! I don't know how but they found me! Run for it, you two!"

Marty and I spun around and saw Doc had taken cover.

Marty turned white as a ghost as well and said, "Oh my God. It's the terrorists!"

I turned and saw a blue Volkswagen as I screamed, "Holy geese!"

Marty and I ran for the De Lorean with Doc on our heels. Before Doc could come into the De Lorean, the bastards cut him off. He stared them down and got shot yet again. I froze. Doc was dead!

Marty and I screamed, "Doc, no!"

The terrorists turned to us and Marty screamed, "Hang on, Annie!"

I closed the door on my side and I looked back at a dead Doc. As I closed the door, Marty took off in a shot. He flicked the flying circuits to on as well as the time circuits. The time circuits said, _"Destination time: November 5, 1956 11:00 a.m."_ I wasn't really paying attention to that since my mind was on other things. We took off, surprising the terrorists that we could fly. Just then, they pulled out a rocket blaster.

"Holy crap! Those bastards have a rocket blaster," I screamed.

Marty saw and commented, "Defiant déjà vue. Let's see if these bastards can do 90."

Marty shifted the gears and the De Lorean climb to 85, then to 88, and three familiar and loud sonic booms caught our attention.

* * *

Marty landed the De Lorean on a dirt road and said, "Don't tell me that we're in the past."

I pointed to where we were. We were outside of Lyon Estates, which weren't even built yet!

I joked, "Unless someone decided to do a makeover of Lyon Estates and failed to tell us then yes."

Marty's face fell and the time circuits went dead. He tried to start it but it refused to start.

Marty mumbled, "Not again!"

My face fell and I stated, "It looks like it, Marty. We better get into town and fast."

Marty nodded and replied, "Yeah, we better."

We got out of the De Lorean and we hid it behind the sign. We walked into town and when we got there, Marty looked at me.

He stated, "I'm telling you Annie. I'm having extreme déjà vue."

I nodded and replied, "I can see why."

We headed into the café and Lou, the owner of the café recognized Marty and said, "Calvin Klein is back!"

I shot Marty a look but I realized that he couldn't very well use his real name...and neither could I. So, I decided to come up with one pretty quick.

Marty smiled at Lou and started to say, "Hey, Lou. I want you to meet my girlfriend…"

I interrupted and introduced myself, "Amie Kuhn. Nice to meet you, Lou Calvin has told me so much about you."

Lou smiled and said, "Well, your uncle is going to be happy to see you."

Marty smiled back at him and replied, "Well, I'm going to be really happy to see him too." He whispered to me, "More than he knows."

Just then, a lanky teen and a girl who looked like my Uncle George and Aunt Lorraine as teenagers came over.

Marty smiled at them and said, "George, Lorraine! Great to see you!"

George and Lorraine both smiled and Lorraine said, "It's great to see you too, Calvin, uh, Marty."

George looked curious and asked, "What are you doing back here? I thought you were back in the Navy Core."

Marty rubbed the back of neck nervously and responded, "I was but I thought Doc, uh, Uncle Emmet should meet Amie."

Lorraine smiled at me and said, "Well, it is nice to meet you, Amie. I'm Lorraine Baines."

George also smiled and said, "And I'm George McFly. I suppose Marty here didn't tell you about us."

I smiled and responded, "Are you kidding? He told me all about you! I feel like I've known you all my life!"

I know it sounded weird but it was the truth. Marty decided to get both of us out of there before things got even weirder.

He commented, "Well, Amie. We better head over to Uncle Emmet's house. We'll catch up later."

Marty grabbed my arm and we quickly bolted out the door.

As we left, I heard Lou saying, "Strange kids."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Biff and Doc

November 5, 1956

12:00 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I was leading Annie to Doc's mansion.

Annie asked, "Uh, Marty. How is Doc of 1956 going to react when we show up at his doorstep?"

I smirked and answered, "I know exactly how he is going to react. He's going to say, _'Great Scott'_ and faint. Knowing Doc."

Annie shot me a look and started to ask, "Yeah but what about….?"

Before she could finish, someone stopped us dead in our tracks. It was the younger Biff.

Biff grabbed me and said, "You! You cost me 600 bucks damage to my car, you son of a bitch!"

'_I think this is what Annie was worried about,'_ I thought.

I responded, "Hey that was all you for not paying attention to where you were driving."

Biff didn't like that response and responded, "Wrong answer, you punk!"

He got a fist ready as Annie got mad.

She hissed, "Put him down, you bastard!"

She kicked him in the shin and did me and we ran off for Doc's place. We got to the mansion where the both of us were catching our breath. I knocked on the door. I was worried on how Doc was going to react to this. He defiantly was going to ask me a lot of questions. Doc came out and I had my back to him.

He asked, "Who the hell are you?" I turned around and he saw me. He stammered, "M-Marty? I-It can't be! I-I sent you to the future a year ago!"

I smiled and replied, "Yeah, I know Doc but I am back, with Annie. We're back from the future."

Doc's eyes bugged out and he said, "Great Scott!"

With that, he fainted.

Annie looked baffled and commented, "You called that one."

I shrugged and stated, "I told you. Now, help me get Doc back into his house."

I grabbed his head while Annie grabbed his feet. We dragged him to his couch where we laid him out. I grabbed one of the chairs while Annie grabbed the other. We both fell asleep and the last thing I saw was Copernicus sleeping near-by. I was starting to dream about what happened between me and Annie in Hell Valley. I woke up with in a cold sweat as did Annie. Doc was still out cold.

So I whispered, "Hell Valley?"

She nodded and whispered, "Yes."

I wanted to talk to her about it but Doc woke up with a start and went to his tape recorder.

He said into it, "November 5, 1956, 2:45 p.m. Just today, I had another knock on my door and there was Marty saying that he had returned back from the future with his cousin, Annie." He froze. He started to say, "But, that can't be possible. I never met Annie…."

I decided to go over him and let our presence known.

I got up and asked, "Doc?"

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. The return of my two best friends

**Doc of 1956's POV**

That voice. I know that voice. I turned around and when I saw Marty, I freaked out and lean on the organ, playing a few notes without knowing it and I screamed.

Marty went over to me and commented, "Doc, calm down! It's me! It's Marty!"

I screamed more and pointed out, "But it can't be! I sent you back to the future a year ago!"

The girl came over who I presumed was Annie and grabbed me by the collar, which forced me away from the organ.

She stated, "Doc, will you calm down and just listen! We're in a heap of trouble!"

I looked at her curiously and asked, "Are you Annie?"

Annie let go of me and answered, "Yes, Doc. It's me."

Marty went over to me and explained, "Doc, we came here from the future because the terrorists found you again after you returned from the Old West! They shot you, again!"

I grabbed my chest. I couldn't believe it.

Annie nodded and added, "And now something is wrong with the De Lorean's' damn starter!"

I looked concerned. I didn't want the two of them to be stuck in 1956 again.

I asked, "Where did you two stash it?"

Marty responded, "Same place I stashed it before."

Annie added, "We better go and get it before Biff realizes where we ran off to."

I looked at the two of them and asked, "Biff is after you two?"

Marty nodded and answered, "Yeah. He hates me after the damage I've done to his car."

Annie shrugged and pointed out, "Well, the son of a bitch did deserve it, Marty."

Marty nodded and replied, "True, very true."

Just then, his face fell.

He asked, "Doc, do you still believe that a man shouldn't know too much about their own destiny?"

I shook my head and answered, "No, Marty. Not anymore."

Marty looked relieved to hear that and stated, "Good because we've got a story to tell you, Doc."

Annie interjected and replied, "I hate to ruin this moment but we've got to get the De Lorean!"

I nodded and responded, "Annie is right, Marty. We need to get the De Lorean here so we can get the two of you home. Let's go!"

With that, the three of us ran out, jumped into my car, and drove out to Lyon Estates. It was about 3:15 p.m. when we got out there.

Marty stated, while we were getting out of my car, "We have no idea why it failed to re-start."

Annie added, "I think we might've flooded the engine."

I checked the starter, saw there were a few wires loose, and reported, "Just a few wires loose but these controls are fried. This could take a week to repair."

Marty sighed and replied, "Déjà vue."

Annie nodded in agreement and joked, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about getting your parents back together."

Marty shot her a look while I just laughed. Marty shot me the same look.

Annie added, "You sure don't know how to take a joke, Marty."

Marty smirked and replied, "Well, if I didn't interfere with my parents' first meeting, things would've turned out crappy-for both of us."

I shot Marty the same look. I was curious by what he meant but having him back was great. But getting to know Annie will be even greater. The three of us snuck the De Lorean back to my garage where we got to work. As we were working, Marty and Annie were telling me all about my life and what they were up to as well.

I finally asked, "So, I'm married to a woman from 1885? Great Scott! I don't believe it!"

Annie nodded and answered, "It is true, Doc!"

Marty asked, "Pretty heavy, huh?"

I shot Marty another look and answered, "Weight has nothing to do with it."

Annie handed me a wrench and stated, "We have to teach you 80's slang when we get back."

Marty rolled his eyes and joked, "Yeah and then we'll teach Doc to skateboard. You remember how well that went and I have a feeling that the slang will be the same way."

Annie nodded and replied, "That's true."

I shook my head. Marty was right. Annie was one of a kind.

Annie asked Marty, with concern in her voice, "Marty, did I really die in Hell Valley?"

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. The truth comes out

**Marty's POV**

Damn, I knew that was coming.

Doc looked at her and asked, "Annie, what the hell are you talking about?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and answered, "You see, Doc. Our time traveling adventures have been affecting everyone's dreams. Annie has been dreaming about how we interacted with her during our adventures and just now, she dreamt about what happened between me and her in Hell Valley."

Doc perked up and asked, "Hell Valley? What does that mean?"

Annie answered, "That is the alternate universe of our 1985 where Biff was in total control."

I nodded and explained, "Annie's right. Biff had an almanac from the future and created an alternate 1985. Alternate to you that is the you from 1985, me, Einstein, and Jen but reality to everyone else. I went to Annie's house and discovered she was working for Biff as well as her dad. While I was there, I told her everything about the time machine and then…."

A tear rolled down my face and Annie wiped it away. I saw a tear roll down her face and I wiped it away.

I added, my eyes still on Annie, "And that's realized that I loved Annie. I never told you from 1985, the truth. I knew you would have my ass for that…."

Doc came over to me and hugged me and said, "Marty, I don't know how my older self would react to it but I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

I lopsided smiled at him and responded, "Yeah, me too."

Annie came over to me and hugged me too. Doc let go of me while Annie hung onto me.

I stroked her hair ever so slowly. I was deep in love with her. Our lips met and I slowly kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I heard Doc saying, "Okay you two. Break it up."

We slowly broke out of our kiss and I joked, "You sure know how to ruin a nice moment, Doc."

Doc shrugged and said, "Maybe you two have forgotten but we need to get the two of you back to 1985."

Annie looked sheepish now and said, "Doc's got a point, Marty."

Doc smiled at me and said, "You were right Marty. She is one of a kind."

Annie blushed at Doc's comment and we got back to work.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. November 12, 1956 12:45 pm

November 12, 1956

12:45 p.m.

**Doc of 1956's POV**

Marty and I were finishing working on the De Lorean while Annie was working on lunch. Annie looked like she still couldn't believe that she was actually in my mansion before it burned down to the ground when she was six, according to Marty. I decided to take a look around for her. I saw her looking at my pictures and reports of many famous scientists that were my favorites.

I said to her, "I'm assuming you are enjoying my collections."

She turned around and saw me. She was frightened but she quickly recovered. She probably thought that I thought she was snooping.

She stammered, "D-Doc. I-I didn't mean…."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, Annie. You were just curious that's all. In fact, I'm a little curious myself."

She looked at me and asked, "About what, Doc?"

I asked, "Why didn't I ask you to come along during the first time traveling experiment?" I was very curious of why my older self didn't ask her to tag along. I added, "I see now that you are defiantly mature enough to handle yourself and Marty…."

Annie rubbed the back of her neck and answered, "See the thing of it is Doc is that my father refused and forbade me to ever help you with your experiments. I've defended you a number of times but eventually my father and I blew up at each other and…." A tear rolled down her face and I wiped the tear away from her face. She added, with sadness in her voice, "He blamed me for my mom's death, Doc and now he's coming home in a few days! I don't think I could…."

My heart broke. I felt so sorry for Annie. She finally broke down and cried.

I wrapped her up in a comforting hug and said, "Shush, Annie. I understand. Just don't cry, sweetheart."

She wrapped my arms around me and whispered, "Damn it, Doc. I wish you were my father."

She started to cry into my chest and I rubbed her back, trying to be there for her like a father. Annie finally stopped crying after a few minutes.

I asked, "Are you better now, Annie?"

Annie smiled at me and answered, "Yeah, thanks to you, Doc."

I smiled at her. She was a lovely girl and I wished that I did ask her along for the original ride. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I let go of Annie and answered the door. There in the doorway was a drunken Biff. I gasped at his presence and he pulled out a gun.

He whispered, "You are coming with me."

I turned to Annie and tried to scream but Biff but a hand around my mouth.

Annie gasped at the sight and said, "You bastard! Let my friend go!"

Biff smirked and said, "Well look at what we have here. Calvin Klein's girlfriend."

I struggled against Biff but he had a strong grip, even though he was drunk.

Annie said, slowly, "Let him go. Take me instead."

I got my mouth free and said, "Annie, don't!"

Biff smirked and said, "Deal."

He let me go and grabbed Annie. I ran for the garage as fast as I could. I ran into the garage.

Marty perked up and asked, "Doc, what is it?"

I answered, in between breaths, "Biff took your cousin!"

Marty stated, "Damn it, Doc! We have to save her!"

We both took off and we saw Annie struggling to get free.

Biff saw Marty and smirked, "Calvin Klein. I figured that you come out and save your girlfriend."

I starting to sweat. If Marty or Annie didn't do this right, the future might be again corrupted...

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Help me!

**Annie's POV**

I saw my entire life flash before my eyes. Mostly filled with Marty, Doc, and the fights I had with my father after my mom's death. I was reminded of how much I hated my dad for forbidding me to see Doc and after he knew that Doc wasn't crazy or wasn't manipulating me into being his friend! I was also remembering how much I loved Marty. I heard a famous quote going over in my head, _"Why try to be perfect in an not so perfect world? No one is perfect. The only one who is perfect is God. Cast your eyes upon him." _I followed the last part of that quote and started to pray to God that Doc and Marty would save me before I got killed.

Marty spoke up and said, "Let her go, Biff. You don't want to hurt her."

Biff shot him a look and asked, "And why not?"

Marty pointed behind him and answered, "What the hell is that?"

Biff spun around to look at what Marty was pointing at, which was nothing. Biff turned back around and Marty decked him, which let me out of his grip and forced him to let go of his gun. Biff went down but he wasn't out cold. I ran over to him and hugged him.

He hugged me back and said, "Not the time, Annie. Get over with Doc."

I nodded as I let go of Marty, ran over to Doc and asked, "Can you call the police, Doc?"

Doc nodded and answered, "All over it, Annie."

Doc ran back in and Biff slowly got up.

He cursed and said, "You bastard. It's bad enough that you made me lose to that McFly bug but I'm not going to lose to a butthead like you!"

I had to react fast. I grabbed his gun was right by Biff feet.

I pointed it at him and threatened, "You go anywhere near my boyfriend and I'll pump your guts fill with lead."

Biff backed down as the police arrived. They arrested Biff and took the gun from me. I was quite relieved to have that weapon out of my hands. They took Biff away as Doc came over.

He asked, worriedly, "Are you two alright?"

Marty nodded and answered, "Yeah, just a little shaken up."

I nodded in agreement and added, "That was pretty heavy stuff. I'm just glad that he didn't start shooting at us."

Marty nodded and said, "So true. I'm so not going to miss that when we get back to the future."

Doc and I nodded and said in unison, "True and very true."

We all busted out laughing.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Back to the future

November 12, 1956

6:30 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

After we answered a few questions to the police, Annie and I got ready to get back to the future. Annie and I were saying our goodbyes to Doc of 1956.

Doc of 1956 said, "Well, see you two in the future."

I looked at Doc, with a worry and stated, "Just make sure you don't forget that bullet proof vest, Doc."

Annie nodded and added, "And then we should see you in the future."

Doc smiled and said, "That we shall, Marty and Annie. That we shall."

We gave Doc another hug and as we let go of him. I prayed to God that he did indeed changed about knowing too much about his own destiny. He was pretty much against it when I was here only a year ago. Annie got in the De Lorean as did I. I flicked on the time circuits. They read, _"Destination time: November 4, 1985 11:05 p.m." _Annie gave me a curious stare.

I explained, "That way when our other selves go into the past, we won't run into them."

Annie shrugged and joked, "You're starting to sound like Doc, Marty."

I smirked at her remark and said, ignoring what she had just said, "Okay, get ready. We're taking off."

We drove off and then I flicked the flying circuits on. We climbed up to 88 MPH and we arrived back at Lone Pine Mall where we saw the terrorists plowing into a manure truck. Annie and I couldn't believe what we had just seen. _'Déjà vue,'_ I thought. But our attention was on our fallen friend. I looked down and saw Doc on the ground, knocked out. We flew down and landed. Annie and I ran over to Doc, who had just gotten up. He showed us a bullet proof vest.

I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "For a second there, Doc, I thought you weren't going to listen to us!"

Annie nodded and asked, "What the hell made you change your mind?"

Doc smiled and answered, "Knowing and meeting the two of you was meant to be and I wanted to live long enough to see if you two got married."

Annie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear rather nervously and asked, "Do you really think we'll get married Doc?"

I turned and saw that the terrorists were being arrested. That was a load off my mind.

I turned back around and answered, "I don't know Annie but as long as you and Doc are in my life, I'm happy."

I had meant that too. Both Doc and Annie smiled at me.

Doc said, "Well, we still have to find me and Clara a new place." He shook his head and added, "I still can't believe that I'm married to a beautiful woman from 1885 and have two boys. Now, that is heavy."

Both Annie and I exchanged surprised looks and we both said in unison, "Great Scott!"

We all busted out laughing once again as my attention turned to my cousin/girlfriend. My attention drifted towards Doc as well. Yup, as long I had these two, I was happy.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Facing a father

December 12, 1985

2:45 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

Marty and I were walking down the hall of our school.

He said, "Well, in two hours, Doc will be back. I can't wait!"

I smiled but my mind was somewhere else. My dad was coming home today as well. I was defiantly dreading it. He knew nothing about me and Marty. Plus, he hated Doc on top of that.

Marty asked, "Annie, you okay?"

I answered, "My dad is coming back today, too. I'm so dreading this. Dad never liked Doc and I rather be there for Doc than my own father. After all, I feel like Doc is my father, too."

Marty nodded and responded, "I feel the same way, Annie."

I smiled at him. I loved him. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

Marty took my hand and said, "Annie, I've realized something."

I looked at him and asked, "What is it, Marty?"

He smiled at me and answered, "You're really pretty."

He kissed me on the lips. Once he broke away, I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"Damn, Marty. You sure do know how to make my heart race," I told him.

He smiled again and said, "That was the idea, Annie. That was the idea."

We left the school and went our separate ways. I went to the bus station to meet my dad. Marty went back to my place to get us both ready for Doc's return in two hours. My dad came out of a bus and saw me.

He approached me and said, "Hello, Annie."

His voice was cold. It sent a cold shiver down my spine.

I said, stammering, "H-hello, father."

He gave me a cold stare. Bad thing to say to your father, especially after not talking to him or anything like that for four years.

I gulped and corrected myself, "I mean, dad."

He straighten up and said, "That's better, young lady. Now, let's get home. You brought your station wagon, correct?"

I nodded and said, "Uh, of course dad. Marty is waiting for us back at our place."

He looked at me and asked, "Marty? Did you invite him over for a sleep over?"

We got to my station wagon and I said, "Actually, dad. Marty is my boyfriend."

He perked up at this and asked, "When the hell did this happen?"

I shrugged and answered, "About two months ago."

He stared at me when I was getting in and we drove off for home.

When I was at a red light, he asked, "Was _'Doc'_ involved at all?"

Oh, boy. I knew that question was coming. Just then, a voice forced me not to answer.

"Hey, Baines!"

I turned and saw Needles and his gang. I never thought I would be happy to see them….

"Needles, you have no idea on how happy I am to see you," I said to him.

Needles shot me a look and said, "Baines, you've been hanging around Doctor Brown for way too long."

_'Damn! Did Needles have to mention that I was still hanging around Doc? And in front of my dad, no less,'_ I thought. My dad looked pissed but before he could ask, Needles spoke.

He asked, "Where's your cousin?"

I sighed and answered, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

It wasn't the exact truth but I knew two things. One: Needles still wanted Marty to drag race him and two: dad was pissed and I mean pissed. The light turned green and he drove off.

"Thanks for nothing, Needles," I muttered under my breath.

I knew I was deep trouble now. Well, at least dad knew nothing about me time traveling and I was going to keep it that way! I drove off and my dad was absolutely quiet. I didn't like it. Maybe he was waiting for us to get home to have my ass. I kept praying that he wasn't going to embarrass me in front of Marty. We got back to our house where dad got out first and I slowly got out.

Marty ran out of the house and said, "Annie, you're here, finally!"

I stared at him and asked, "Marty, are you okay and where were you earlier when I needed you?"

Marty shot me a look and answered, "Annie, it is Doc! He's here and he's…."

He trailed off when he saw my dad giving us both a cold stare.

Marty whispered, "I think I rather be shot at then get one of your dad's cold stares."

I nodded carefully as Marty took my hands and said, "You've got to see this in ordinary to see it!"

He pulled me inside of the house and my dad was following behind. What the hell was going on?

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. You are no longer my father

**Robert's POV**

I couldn't believe what was going on. First of all, my little girl was being really cold to me. Second of all, she was dating Marty…her best friend and her cousin. And finally, she was still hanging around Doctor Brown just like Marty. I couldn't wait to go off and get back to my work but it was Marty's sudden attitude that caught my attention.

I heard him whispering to my daughter, "I think I rather be shot at then get one of your dad's cold stares."

What the hell did he mean by that? What the hell was going on? We got into our house and Doctor Brown was there along with a pretty woman and two children. Also there were my sister, Lorraine and George.

Annie looked curious and asked, "Marty, what the hell is going on?"

I looked around and stated, "My question exactly."

Doctor Brown got up and went over to Annie.

He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Annie, there is something you ought to know. I went to the past just recently and made a discovery. Something that you ought to know. You...and your father."

Annie blurted out, "W-wait a minute here, Doc…."

Marty intervened and said, "Just wait, Annie. Just hear him out."

Doctor Brown went over to me and said, "Robert, your wife was killed by a drunken driver. Your daughter was not responsible."

I blurted out, "Doctor Brown, how dare you say that!"

Just then, I struck him. Marty and Annie both gasped as did everyone else. The pretty woman ran over to him as did the two children.

She asked, "Emmet, are you alright?"

The older boy asked, "Why did Mr. Baines do that, mom?"

The younger boy stayed by Marty in fear but was watching over Doctor Brown. The younger boy grabbed onto Marty.

Marty asked the pretty woman, "Is Doc alright, Clara?"

Doctor Brown came around as Clara nodded.

She answered, "He'll be fine, Marty. He isn't hurt too badly."

Annie had tears in her eyes and asked me, "Oh, dad. Why the hell did you have to do that? Is it so wrong to finally know that I did not kill mom!"

I snarled at her and said, angrily, "You did too and you know it!"

Annie's face fell and she started to cry. She collapsed into Marty's chest and started to cry.

I heard her mumble, "I shouldn't have told Doc of 1956 about you…."

What the hell did that mean? First that crackpot was talking about that he was in the past and now Annie was talking about how she was in the past. Was there something else going on?

Lorraine shot me a look and said, "I can't believe that you did that, Robert!"

George got mad and said, "I suggest you leave now, Robert before I get really angry."

I turned to leave as Marty and Annie were helping Doctor Brown up. _'I swear to you, Betty. Annie shall not get away with your death,'_ I thought and promised. With that, I left the house.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Tying up the loose ends

**Marty's POV**

"Well, that could've gone better," I told Annie as I was getting ice for Doc.

Annie shook her head and said, "I've never seen dad so upset. I mean, naturally he did blame me for my mom's death but…."

A tear rolled down Annie's cheek and Clara wiped it away.

She smiled and said, "Annie, please don't cry. Your father is just very confused right now."

I nodded and added, "And insane."

Doc smirked at me and said, "Now, Marty. I'm the insane one is this friendship."

I shot Doc a look as did Annie but hers was more sincere.

Annie hugged Doc and said, "Thanks Doc for telling me all of this. I means a lot to me."

Doc hugged Annie back and said, "I just don't want you to end up like you did in…." Doc's voice trailed off as he knew my parents were listening in. Doc said, "Well, never mind. We'll talk about it after we get settled into our new home."

I nodded and asked, "And where is your new home, Doc?"

He smiled and answered, "Follow us in the De Lorean and we'll show you!"

Annie leaned into me and whispered, "As long he doesn't go up to 88 MPH."

I silently giggled at her joke and Doc weakly got up. Clara helped him up as did Annie and I. As we got Doc to the De Lorean, my father spoke up.

He asked, "Uh, Marty. Would you be up for moving in with Annie?"

I turned around, surprised at what my father was suggesting.

I stammered, "Y-you mean it, dad?"

My mom smiled at me and said, "As long as Annie doesn't mind."

Annie smiled and jumped up and down.

She smiled and said, "I don't mind at all, Aunt Lorraine! I will be great to have someone in the house besides me!"

I blushed out of embarrassment. I love Annie, don't get me wrong but when she starts to act like that, it means two things. One: run for cover for she'll burst with happiness and two: she'll go for sugar.

I grabbed Annie and said, "Annie calm down. I don't want you to burst with happiness or get sugar!"

Annie shot me a look and said, "Oh, Marty. You're such a party pooper."

I laughed and Annie joined me as well did everyone else. We got into our cars as we were laughing and Doc led us to a big house several blocks away from Annie's. We all got out.

I said to Doc, "Ah, Doc. It's perfect! It looks just like your old mansion!"

Annie nodded and added, "It is probably just as big too!"

My mom and dad exchanged confused looks.

My mom asked, "Marty, Annie. How did you know that?"

My dad nodded. He was obviously very worried.

He added, "The mansion burnt down when you were both six and you two never went inside."

Both Annie and I stare at each other, trying to come up with some sort of excuse of that but we were both coming up with nothing.

Doc smiled and covered, "It must be those bad dreams kicking in again. Come, let's get me and my family settled in!"

Annie and I smiled at Doc's fast recovery as I breathed a sigh of relief. We got Doc settled in and the next day, Annie and I went over. Annie was playing with the boys while Doc and I were on the side, talking.

Doc turned to me and asked, "Marty, how long were you withholding that truth about Hell Valley from me?"

I sighed. I knew it was coming.

I answered, "Ever since we returned to 1955 to get that damn book away from Biff. In fact, it was Hell Valley's Annie's medallion that kept me going. Whenever I was feeling doubtful or thought I was going to give up, I would just take it out. Then I would remember on how much she was counting on me. When it disappeared, I was relieved but I promised myself that when we did return to 1985, I would tell her how I felt. No strings attached. That's why I was with Miss McGruebeger in 1885. I was just trying to figure out how to tell Annie the truth. That's why I went off on you because I was afraid that Hell Valley was still in play. I-I'm sorry, Doc."

Tears rolled down my face and Doc wrapped me into him and said, "I understand Marty. I understand. After all, that is all in the past and the alternate universe."

I smiled at Doc and I asked, jokingly, "Where would I be without you, Doc?"

Doc smiled and answered, "In a crappy world, that's for sure."

I laughed and he eventually joined me.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
